


Quintessential

by TheNumberFour



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, IT IS TIME, Light Dom/sub, Quintessence is one hell of a drug, Slight claw kink, The quintessence wants them to bang just as much as we do, riftsex, the time has come, the time is now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNumberFour/pseuds/TheNumberFour
Summary: To honor the final day of Lotura week!The effects of the quintessence weigh heavily on Allura and Lotor as they explore the rift.





	Quintessential

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have shame? I’m not sure. If anyone sees it, let me know. I don’t want it back or anything, but I’m just curious to see how it’s doing after I abandoned it.
> 
> Enjoy the end-of-Lotura-week riftsex, my Lotura fam!

“It’s like my spirit, my whole being is more alive.” Allura breathes. The only thing she can see in the haze of white energy is _him._ Lotor. He’d brought her here. He’d unleashed a power in her that she’d only ever dreamed of. And now Allura, a little drunk on the energy that caressed her very soul, decides that she wants him. She _needs_ him. So she stands, and the sound startles Lotor away from overseeing the collection of the quintessence samples.

“Is everything alright, princess?” He turns to look at her and she sees a spark in his eyes riddled with the very same emotion she feels. She strides over him and runs a hand over his armored shoulders.

“Just… wanted to see how the samples were coming along.” She lies as she starts to overthink this and lose her confidence. She still wills her hands closer to his neck to card through the silky white hairs on the nape. She feels as though she’s unable to control herself from touching him. He rolls his head back and around and stares at her out of the corner of one exquisite eye, smirking before he grabs her wrist and pulls her down into his lap.

She lets out a squeak at this, and he gives a low chuckle. “I don’t think you’re telling the truth, Allura.” The way her name rolls off his tongue causes fireworks to explode in her chest. He brings his face in closer to her, burying it in the crook of her neck. This flusters her, and she stammers, “N-no.”

His lips are on her as soon as the word is out. His tongue is working on a patch of skin below her jaw and she bites back a moan. “Lose all your nerve, have you?” He whispers, nibbling on her earlobe with his pointed canine. “Allow me to assist you in finding it.” He turns her face toward his and gazes into her eyes with an unspoken question. She catches his meaning and nods once before the confidence leaves her again. His lips are on hers in a matter of moments.

Allura repositions herself so that she’s straddling his legs as she kisses him with fervor. She tangles her fingers in his lustrous hair, and she can feel him do the same to her own. Funny, she’d never even felt it fall from her neatly woven bun. She notices this development when she feels his claws combing through it behind her.

She groans when Lotor gnaws on one of her lips, teasing it with a pointed canine before kissing down her chin and toward her neck, in that same tender spot he’d lavished before. The prick of fangs sinking into that spot is a surprise and causes Allura to gasp out loudly.

“I take it you like that spot,” Lotor murmurs against her slick skin. She hums in agreement, bringing his mouth back up to hers. And Ancients, she thinks, his mouth feels like it belongs on hers. Their bodies fit together like perfectly-matched puzzle pieces. His hands move down to her waist, searching for the fasteners to her flight suit. Allura helps, taking his hand and guiding it to the zipper on her back and he doesn’t hesitate to tug it down.

She leans away from him, breaking their kiss momentarily while she shrugs off the top half of the jumpsuit and bares her chest to him. Lotor is breathless at the sight of her naked skin, “You are utterly unmatched in beauty, my Allura.” Her heart soars. _His Allura._ She was his and he was hers.

Her heart soars and the quintessence winds around them as if it too is excited by the pure static between them. Allura begins to stare in wonder before she is brought back to Lotor, who has begun to suckle on one of her nipples and palm the other with a newly-bared hand. His other hand moves to tug her suit, along with her underwear, lower, over her bottom and down her thighs. She shifts to accommodate, and he manages to roll the garments down and past her knees. The suit drops unceremoniously to the floor of the ship after Allura reaches back to remove her boots. She is completely naked before him now, and he pauses, unlatching himself from her breast to take in her form hungrily.

As Lotor’s eyes rove over her body, Allura takes it upon herself to grind into his still-clothed groin. She can feel his hardness even through his thick Galra armor. She sighs, his suit providing delicious friction for her aching pussy. And suddenly, she is slammed against the back of Lotor’s seat. He has swapped their positions and delved mouth-first into Allura’s core.

She chokes out a gasp, “Lotor!” Which then turns into a desperate, pleading moan, “ _Loootor, ungh,_ oh _quiznak_.” He doesn’t stop, only looks her in the eyes from where he’s stationed and licks a long line up her slit before working his tongue inside of her pussy. She can see the smirk he’s wearing though she is _well aware_ that his mouth is otherwise occupied. Her knuckles pale as she clutches the arm of the seat while his tongue winds deep in her. She had his Galra blood to thank for that trait. He begins to tease her clit with a claw, pinching and twisting it with surprisingly gentle claws. Suddenly, his fingers and mouth are switched. Two of his large fingers are buried in Allura’s core while his mouth wraps around her clit and sucks hard. The pressure on her clit paired with the unexpectedly pleasant sensation of his claws curling inside her drives her over the edge. She chants his name like a prayer to the Ancients themselves.

“Lotor, Lotor, _LotorLotorLOTOR!”_ Her legs shake as she comes with a ragged scream.

Allura fully expects to feel completely boneless when she comes down from her high, but she is raring to go for more. The quintessence caresses her naked body, almost encouraging her to continue. She pounces on Lotor as his mouth leaves her clit.

“You have,” Allura says between pants, “too many clothes on.” She pushes herself up and tears pieces of his armor off, backing him into the console and pressing another passionate kiss to his lips. She tastes herself on his tongue.

“Careful now, love.” Lotor mumbles against her lips, shifting away from any place where the controls could be jostled. The top half of his suit is crumpled in a heap with hers now, and she runs her hands over his toned abdominals, tracing her fingertips along the multitude of scars that web over them. How many of them were inflicted by Zarkon, she wonders. How many by Galra who persecuted him for his impure blood? She pours an apology for all he’s endured into her kiss before finally thumbing at the waistband of his bottoms. It’s Lotor’s turn to groan now.

The heady, guttural noise he makes is motivation enough for her. Allura’s hand dives into his trousers, gripping the member she can see bulging through the material. His cock is ridged, she notes as she strokes it. It’s not sharp or rough, but smooth and she quivers as she anticipates the delicious friction it will make with her walls clasping onto it. As she strokes, she finds that it is also self-lubricating; she can feel his weeping glands near the base and just under the tip. Her other hand is pressed against his ribcage, feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he gasps at her touch.

Allura looks up at Lotor’s face. His head is thrown back, mouth open and panting. A thin sheen of sweat coats him, and the light from the quintessence surrounding them gives him a positively ethereal glow. She stands on her tiptoes and presses a kiss to his exposed throat.

She rubs along his length, spreading the moisture from his glands over the surface. Lotor lets out a hiss in response, using his free hands to yank down the bottom half of his suit to expose his straining member and the hand currently pleasuring it.

After his pants are fully removed, he guides Allura back to his seat. She sits, and he spreads her legs wide, hooking each one over either armrest. Lotor positions himself at her entrance, bracing his arms on the headrest above her.

“Are you ready, my Allura?” He says, languidly rubbing the wet tip down her sopping slit. “You certainly feel ready for me.”

“Lotor, please,” she begs and squeezes her eyes shut. He withdraws slightly when she tries to grind further into him. _Teasing bastard_.

“I want you to look me in the eyes as I enter you. I want you to see exactly what you do to me, love.” He says, almost purring. She opens her eyes and gazes up at his. His gold and blue eyes stare down upon her in awe.

Allura reaches up to cradle his cheek and he presses a kiss to her palm before leaning down to press another to her lips. The moment he pulls away, he moves and sheathes himself inside her, conveying all of his passion for her in his burning gaze. She cries out at the intrusion. She knew he was large but wasn’t aware that he would feel quite like that.

The sound changes his visage from one of primal lust to one of concern. “Allura, are you alright?” He says, betraying the mood that has already been set.

“I’d be better if you moved.” She said, feeling her walls shift to accommodate him. The initial flare of pain she’d felt when he entered was now a dull, hungry ache that demanded to be fed.

He schools his features, not needing to be told twice, and withdraws, nearly removing himself completely before ramming back in. Allura’s hunch about his ridges was proving correct. They were hitting spots nothing or no one else had ever been able to reach, rubbing delectably against the clasping walls of her pussy.

Lotor’s pace is slow, and though his thrusts are forceful enough, Allura wants speed. She wants him to be less careful with her. Now, it feels like he’s treating her as if she’ll break if he moves too quickly. As he draws back the next time, she arches upward to meet him. 

He bites back a gasp of surprise and stares at her questioningly. Her eyes spark. Her body is fueled by quintessence and she can tell by the ripple of his muscles that it is affecting him in a similar way.

“You could stand to move faster, darling.” She says, grinning mischievously up at him. He ruts into her again, pulling out even more languidly than he had before, now using a hand to force her pelvis back down when she tries to chase him.

“Is that so?” He replies, arching an elegant eyebrow.

She whines in protest, struggling against the hand holding her down. His claws prick into her hips. He makes it perfectly obvious: he wants her to beg.

“Please, Lotor. Oh, _quiznak_ , _I need you back inside me!”_ And with those words, he obliges. He rams into her vigorously, palming one of her breasts as he does so.

“That’s it!” She moans, “Oh, _Ancients_ , Lotor, don’t stop!”

“As you wish, my Allura. I’d give you the stars if you so desired them.” He murmurs, adjusting their position so that her breasts press against his firm, muscled chest. Allura writhes against Lotor, the sound of their gasping breaths mingling together in harmony. She wraps her legs around his lower back, locking them tightly against his firm ass. Her arms encircle his neck and bury in his hair so she can pull his head closer to capture his lips in a searing kiss. One of Lotor’s hands fists in her hair close to her scalp while the other snakes down to toy with Allura’s clit.

He’s pounding into her now, pistoning up into her clenching pussy. Her pleasure is heightening to the point where she’s burning. She can feel a fire of pure passion that spikes from the point at which they are joined right up to her chest. The quintessence surrounding them is dense, as if it knows they need it, that it is feeding this hot, wild frenzy within both of them.

He can sense her impending climax, breaking their embrace to whisper in her ear, “Come for me, darling.”

The sheer velvet of Lotor’s voice is her undoing. She moans, a sound that comes from deep at the back of her throat, “ _Lotor!_ ”

And as her walls flutter around him, he comes with a cry, “Oh _Ancients, my Allura!_ ” She milks his cock dry. Or, at least, she tries to. The quintessence is surely causing him to empty spurt after spurt of cum into her. Perhaps it’s also his Galra genes. In any other situation, Allura would have believed it to be a disastrous idea to allow him to come inside her. At this point, so raw and intense, she couldn’t be bothered to give it a second thought.

Finally, he was finished, though she noted that his cock was still hard. She also had plenty of energy for another mind-blowing round, probably due to the quintessence coursing through their bodies. The two lovers pant against each other, Lotor pressing his forehead down against Allura’s and gazing into her eyes. The spell is broken by a beeping from the control panel alerting them that the samples had been successfully collected and that it was time to exit the quintessence field.


End file.
